On the run with Type: Null
by DBGreece
Summary: Becky was an employee for Macro Cosmos, emphasis on was. Two days ago she stones one of the Type: Null's they were experimenting on to save it from more pain, and now, the two find themselves hiding out in a cave for the night. Features sex between a Pokemon and a human. Don't read if it is not your thing, you have been warned. All humans portrayed are over the age of 18.


The pokemon cried out as it hit its head on the back of the cave. Becky rubbed her temples as she watched the creature struggle. Two days ago she had taken the creature from her office at Macro Cosmos after she couldn't take any more of watching it suffer, but since then, she had nowhere to turn while she was trying to help the creature.

The creature had the designation of Type: Null. Macro Cosmos had gotten the data to create the species from the Aether Foundation in the Alola region not too long ago, and since then they had been trying to figure out how to make it grow stronger for their own needs. Unfortunately for the pokemon, this meant that it had all sorts of tests performed on it in the little time it had been alive, traumatizing the creature to the point it did not trust humans.

"Null please stop!" Becky called out as she approached the pokemon cautiously. "I know you don't trust me and you are scared, but this is what we have right now so please calm down!"

Null simply stopped and stared at the woman as she yelled. In all the times he had lashed out, not once had he made an aggressive motion towards her. Growling in her direction, Null hit his head against the wall one more time before curling on the ground.

"Thank you." Becky said softly as she took a seat across the cave from the pokemon. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep. It's going to be another day's walk before we get to the next town so we will need our strength." She finished as she began to let her hair down.

Null was unsure why he trusted the woman, after all, she worked with the people who had been hurting him. But at the same time, there was something special about her, something that made him want to stay with her. Once she had finished her routine for the night, Null slowly crawled over next to her, resting his head on one of her legs.

"Want your neck scratched again Null?" The girl asked as she placed her hand on Null's neck. "I wish I knew how to get this mask off you buddy, but that was information even my superiors couldn't figure out." Becky sighed.

Null growled in response as it nuzzled Becky. As she continued to scratch his neck, Null found himself moving his front legs closer to her, pulling at her legs with his claws. Giggling at the pokemon's newfound comfort, Becky simply continued to scratch him, helping alleviate the pain from the device on his head. With each scratch on his neck, Null found himself pulling her one leg farther and farther from her body until her legs were fully spread. Taking a sniff of the air around her, Null found himself nudging at her crotch as he attempted to get closer to the smell.

"Null, what do you think you're doing?" Becky gasped.

Null simply growled in response as he rose to his feet. Moving her body closer to him, Null began scratching at her legs, pulling her pants down her body. Gasping at the sudden force from the pokemon, Becky began to rise to her feet, unsure of what Null had in store.

"Null what has come over you?" She questioned as she pulled her clothing back onto her body.

As she finished her question, however, Becky noticed the cause of his actions. On the underside of Null's body, Becky could see a fully erect cock pointed directly at her. Covering her mouth Becky was unsure of how to deal with the situation at hand. Rumors had always spread that some trainers would have sex with their pokemon, but Becky had never seen it for herself.

Despite her initial shock, Becky knew that she would have to do something, otherwise, there was no way Null would rest for the night. Backing up to the wall of the cave, Becky began to center herself, knowing what she would need to do.

"Alright Null, I'm not sure if this is even going to work, but I can tell you need some release don't you?" The trainer asked calmly.

Null simply cried out as he scratched the ground underneath him. Nodding slowly, Becky moved back towards the pokemon, sliding her pants back down her legs. Once her bottoms were off her body Becky got down on all fours, showing her ass to the pokemon.

"Alright Null, if you need release you can use me alright?" She said as she looked over her shoulder. "I've never done this before, but I trust you not to hurt me."

Nodding in response, Null began to move closer to the woman. Once he was directly behind her, Null carefully moved his front claws onto her shoulders, allowing him to line his dick up to her wetness. Gasping at the sensations, Becky braced herself for what was about to happen. Because of the experimental nature of the pokemon, Null's cock was different than Becky could have expected, the head was squared off similarly to its head. Because of this, it pushed at Becky's entrance, spreading her pussy wide in an instant as it entered her.

Wasting no time once the head was inside her, Null slammed fully into the woman's body. Gasping at the thickness of Null's cock, Becky lost her hold on the ground and fell on her face under the pokemon's weight. The strange shape of Null's cock sent shivers through Becky's body as she felt him slam in and out of her cunt.

"Oh, Arceus Null please don't stop!" She gasped out between the thrusts of the pokemon.

Wanting to please his friend, Null began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Each thrust found Null more eager as he slammed deeper into Becky's body. As Null continued to fuck her, Becky found herself thrusting back up into the pokemon, begging to take more of his cock into her. A puddle was beginning to form underneath the two of them as cum poured from Becky's body, her wetness gushing out as she continued to orgasm. A smaller puddle was also forming under Becky's head as drool slowly spilled from her mouth, her mind going blank from the pleasure she felt.

As Null found himself growing closer to his orgasm, the cave began to fill with a blinding light. With a loud crack, the pieces of Null's headpiece fell to the floor, revealing his full form for the first time. With his head now free, Null began to let out more cries of pleasure, feeling comfortable for the first time in his existence. With its evolution, Null's cock also changed, becoming more naturally shapen as it began to hit Becky's G-spot, as though it was built to please her.

"Null!" Becky cried out as she looked up at the pokemon. "You evolved!" She stuttered out.

"Valley!" Null cried out proudly as it thrust deeper into Becky one final time.

With his final thrust Null released his seed into the woman's body, alongside that, his cock began to grow and knot inside her, locking their bodies together. As their orgasms subsided, Null slowly lowered his body down, being careful of Becky's body while his knot was still inside her. Becky could only pant and moan as she felt her insides become filled with the pokemon's seed, the first seed she had ever felt.

"Who would have thought," Becky chuckled out as she pushed back into Null's knot. "The way to make you stronger was fucking you Null." She said as she began to doze off.

After a while, the two found themselves curled into each other, holding each other tightly as their fluids mixed on the floor. The journey ahead was still long, but now the nights wouldn't be quite as long for the pair.


End file.
